Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion (KH: CotS)
Radiant Garden and its castle Hollow Bastion is a world in Kingdom Hearts: Child of the Sun. The world plays a major role in the story and will continue to appear throughout the series. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts: Child of the Sun, Part 1'' ;Galexgan's Tale 1 I arrived in Radiant Garden to find my fellow members Soixjah, Kyxiel, and Xac-Shii already there. No memories have been jogged yet but I have hope that it will all return. Oh, and I made a deal with Merlin to learn magic! This is going to be awesome. Part of the deal with Merlin was to have a book that Kyxiel and Xac-Shii were interested in repaired but whe we went to the see Cid, who Merlin said would repair the book, we were told we would have to do something for him in return. A mysterious Knight in White Armor was in the chapel room of Hollow Bastion and we were asked to defeat him as payment. A man named Leon led us to the room and as we got there we could tell the room had been untouched for a long while. Leon had explained that this was because of the Knight. They had been unable to work on the room since he appeared. SO tasked with this I fought the Knight but midway through the battle, I was losing for your info, we were once again asked to do something in return for his leaving without a fight. He asked us to go in search of a Heart, well actually a Heartless. But anyway, we were supposed to trap the Heartless and tell the Knight to come so that he could free the Heart. Cid fixed the book for us anyway for our effort, plus he knew we would take the Knight's quest and get him to leave eventually. I'll get to learn magic when the girls finish their research. Galexgan's Tale 2 I have just arrived in Radiant Garden again. Kyxiel and Xac-Shii have finished their research with the book and can now return it to Merlin! He promised to teach me magic once we returned the book so here I come. Merlin taught me magic, I apparently caught on with ease. It was pretty easy now that I think about it. Anyway, now that I have magic my quest will be alot easier. Galexgan's Tale 3 We chased the Heartless back to Hollow Bastion, right into the arms of the Knight. After the heart is released the Knight has a revelation, he realises that the heart belongs to me and tells me that he is my great-grandfather! He tells me he participated in the Keyblade Wars and was brought back to life to apparently help me regain my heart. I can't believe it! But it does seem right... And so I take it to be the truth. I told him I had to go now though... I have to report all of my findings to Sulcax... I wonder if anybody other than me has realised how angry he's gotten lately? Story ''Kingdom Hearts: Child of the Sun, Part 1'' In Kingdom Hearts: Child of the Sun, Galexgan and friends first meet up here. After making a deal with Merlin for him to teach Galexgan magic after two of his friends return a book belonging to Merlin. The book is said to be crucial to memory and may contain clues as to Sora's whereabout or it may even contain his memories. Taking the book to first be repaired as Merlin stated the group heads to Hollow Bastion in search of a man named Cid who Merlin says can repair the book. Upon arriving Galexgan and friends notice that the castle has had alot of construction done to it recently, as all of the scaffolding is still up. The group is noticed by Leon who explains about the castle and city repairs being done but right after Cid waks up to talk to Leon. Cid notices the others standing there and they begin discussion about getting the book repaired. A deal was struck so that Cid would repair the book if the groupcould try and make someone get out of the chapel room so that they can fix it after Maleficent's stay at the castle. Leon then leads the group to the room. This is the beggining of Galexgan's quest to find a heart when he meets with a mysterious white Knight in the chapel of Hollow Bastion. The group fails to beat the Knight but Galexgan takes up the Knight's quest and CId gives the book back to the group anyway. Later when Kyxiel and Xac-SHii finished their study with the book Galexgan came here to return it to Merlin in exchange for the teaching of magic he was promised. Merlin holds his end of the deal and Galexgan learnes many new helpful magic skills. Galexgan and friends often come to Radiant Garden and its castle for various needs. This is also where Galexgan's quest for a heart ends when they chase the Heartless from the Knight's quest back to the Knight himself. Characters File:Cid.png|Cid File:Merlin.png|Merlin File:Leon.jpg|Leon File:Aerith.jpg|Aerith File:Yuffie.jpg|Yuffie Category:Kingdom Hearts: Child of the Sun